


I-O-U

by chaosisalwayshere



Series: Here's Your Lifeline [3]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Smut, tomark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosisalwayshere/pseuds/chaosisalwayshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fucking hot outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I-O-U

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third of the 4 part series, nothing special, just mentioning that.

The room was quiet save for the fan blasting a direct stream of hot air into Tom's face. He was positioned quite strategically so every inch of his face was being hit. It wasn't doing much to alleviate the heat radiating from his body and even opening a window did little to clear the room from being so stifling. He moaned quietly, wiping away at a band of sweat on his forehead with his arm. It was only mid afternoon on a Saturday, and he had decided to visit Mark when he had been called earlier to come and chill or rather, die of exposure. It was an off week, oddly, something they weren't expecting especially during the holidays. They had jammed for the better part of the morning, managing to clear the house slowly as everyone decided they had heard enough punk grunge for one day. Mostly they sat about in Mark's room taking turns playing on his Nintendo gaming console he dug out before Tom had gotten there.

The door had creaked open and he could hear Mark's footsteps padding towards him, then felt movement as the bed shifted when a body had thrown themselves next to Tom. Mark jabbed at Tom with his elbow, forcing him over so the fan would hit him as well. Tom only grimaced slightly, moving as far over to accommodate the now crowded twin bed. Mark had dressed down to a white tank shirt that was beginning to cling to his sweating body, his loose black cargo shorts and a pair of white socks. His hair was swept back and out of his face, having not paid too much attention actually styling it. Tom was in his usual attire, a dark blue plain T-shirt, black slacks, and some old converse he had borrowed from Mark when he had forgotten where he took his shoes off. With both of them laying in such close proximity, Tom was now considering losing a layer himself, the heat was getting unbearable. 

"It's almost the 4th, dude. You got any plans?" Mark was pinching the fabric of the sheets between his fingers absently as his voice spoke over the whirl of the fan in their faces. His eyes seem to wander into the fan blades of the small circular fan perched on his window pointed directly down the length of his bed. Tom shrugged, laying his chin down on his arms folded in front of him. He had been laying on his stomach in this position for enough time for it to become uncomfortable but there wasn't much room to turn over and he was too lazy to particularly care to.

"Eh, not really. I know my mom wants to do something and Bry has that party around 9. You going to that by the way?" He had put off asking Mark that for almost 2 weeks, mainly because he had assumed Mark was already going. He didn't think to ask if his bassist had any other plans, he was sure Mark would tell him if he did, not that it was that really any of his business or important that he knew. Why was he so wrapped in that? Surely he didn't think he was going to get left behind or anything. He boiled it all down to the simple fact Mark was fun to hang with. Of course they had their own friends and other obligations to attend to at times, but other times it was a bit of a reprieve to hang with the boys. Travis would be there, all their close friends from the city will be there, and there's always a chance to meet someone new. He glanced to Mark who was still picking at his sheets before moving his eyes to Tom's briefly, noticing him watching him. His lips curled into an endearing smile, mimicking Tom's position and laying his head down as well, facing it towards Tom to watch him back.

"Nah, well I was but I heard him and Mack were throwing a party on the same night and decided to do one big gig. So, if it's still on, I'll be going to Mack's. Didn't Bryan call you?" Mark furrowed his brow faintly, a bit confused as to why Tom hadn't been filled in on the updates. Maybe he had and just forgot. He didn't put too much thought into it, distracted by an odd flying bug landing atop the fan. 

"Oh, I didn't know. Thanks for finally telling me at the last minute." Tom voice was low and accusing, with a hint of a playful growl in his tone as he nudged Mark, almost successfully knocking him over the side of the bed. Mark let out a yelp and would have let himself go over the edge if he hadn't reached out and grasped for Tom's arm. His goal was pull the taller man with him, but only managed to pull himself closer to him as the other resisted.

"Heeey, it wasn't my fault, okay? At least I told you." Mark snorted through a laugh erupting from him as he spoke. Tom looked so afflicted and Mark was buying right into it with a twisted smile growing on his mouth. He leaned in, putting an arm around the male and pushing his cheek against Tom's. 

"You can come with me if you want, you wanna be my third wheel?" He cooed, rubbing his smoothly shaven cheek up and down Tom's which in turn caused the guitarist to squirm and pull his face away with a shy snicker.

"What do you mean third wheel? You managed to get Nina to go out with you again?" Tom asked, not remembering if it was Nina or Sally Mark had been with some odd weeks ago. He seemed kind of baffled that Mark meant to bring a girl at all, it was just a fourth of July party. Did he really just think that? Mark was the smart one right now, if Tom had any sense he'd ask if she had a friend.

"No! It's actually Brandi, you remember her, the hot cashier from the drugstore? Hmm, she got legs." Mark eyes glazed over, his gaze drifting off into the distance as he pictured the sultry woman in his mind. Tom nodded slowly, trying to wrack his brain but his memory falling short of him. There were typically a lot of women everywhere they went, coinciding with the number of drugstores they often hit. He shrugged indifferently, turning to look away from Mark. He stared through the fan blades, feeling how heavy his eyes were becoming by the exhaustion alone of the heat suffocating the room. He was startled by Mark's hand squeezing his shoulder and shaking him lightly as if to get his attention. 

"Aw, did you wanna go with me, Thomas? You can be my secret date." He winked at Tom as soon as the younger man's eyes flicked to him with a general disdain on his expression. Tom contorted his face, squeezing the muscles irritably. 

"What?! Get away from me." He shrugged Mark's hand off his shoulder and turned completely away with his back to him. There was still some time between now and when he needed to go home and help his mom get things ready for her little get together for the neighborhood. He had promised weeks ago to assist her, he just wasn't sure if he'd able to in this state. He let out a wide yawn, stretching outwardly and somehow ending up rolled on his back. Mark didn't have much to do besides be ready on the 4th and bring plenty of lighters. He was excited about the party, not only about shooting off strings of fireworks, but being there with a beautiful girl and great company. He thought him and Brandi had hit it off quite well from their first encounter. She was a high school graduate and sang in a band her and her sister had created. He couldn't remember if she said rock, or country, but he didn't mind either. The longer he dwelled on the thought, the more he wondered if she'd be down to giving him a private show. Those was foolish thoughts, though. He was more interested in seeing if she had the brains with all her beauty, or if she was a good and decent person. That would definitely be a breath of fresh air.

"I'm gonnna nap, don't bother me," Tom spoke quickly, with an edge of annoyance lurking in his tone. Mark couldn't help but smile, pushing up with his hands to sit up and look down at Tom. He drew in his bottom lip, pressing it between his teeth very lightly with a somewhat plotting expression on his face. 

"Alright, fine. Be that way," he scoffed lightly, raising an eyebrow as he watched Tom slowly look towards him. When their eyes met he extended a hand to Tom's forehead and dragged his fingers through the loose hair laying on his face and smoothing it back. Neither spoke, Tom only huffed and shook his head defiantly, his hair jostled back into its previous mess. Mark smirked at the gesture, perhaps just enjoying Tom's subtle little reactions, tempted to try again and see how long Tom would play along until he became annoyed. He always got so flustered when he was irritable, it was sometimes quite fun to press Tom's buttons so Mark could watch him squirm.

"Night, princess," Mark quipped, wiggling the bed until he heard a displeased groan from Tom then rose to his feet to head towards the kitchen to look for some kind of lunch. He wasn't tired in the least. If anything, he had too much energy he needed to expel. He thought to go for a run but quickly backtracked the thought with one excuse after another why it would be a bad idea to go running in weather like this. Basically, it all came down to the pure fact he was just too lazy to do anything that strenuous. So instead, he figured he would take his amp and guitar to the garage for some more practice.

After he had eaten he returned to his room. He left his door ajar to avoid the awful initial click and creak of the door opening which was loud enough without anyone sleeping. The bottom of the door slid across the carpet with a quiet whoosh as he carefully stepped inside and made his way across the room. His eyes caught a glimpse of Tom from his peripheral, hearing his soft breathing as he dozed. He focused on it a moment, making sure his movements as he retrieved his instrument didn't startle the man too much. He felt bad for the guy, mostly. He slept half as less as Mark did and almost all he ever does is work or work more. He made his way out of the room after a successful heist and set up camp in the now empty garage. He was sure he'd have time to play for a while, at least for another couple hours.

 

\--- INTERMISSION: Please be quiet as Tom naps. Mark's in the garage if you wanna sit down and chill while he practices, just no requests please, unless he says it's cool. And now that some time has passed... 

 

After finding himself staring at a wall, practically wide awake, Tom was ready to give up. He had spent the majority of his nap tossing and turning in a restless fit. He felt somewhat disoriented as he came too, never feeling as if he ever actually got to sleep, but was half awake the whole time. He had heard Mark several times for the first hour rummaging through things and humming to himself as he hauled some of his equipment out of the room to play elsewhere as to not disturb Tom too much. It worked for the most part, but Tom was already having a hard enough time battling the heat and he had come to the conclusion there wasn't any real point to trying to sleep anymore. The time was only around 4 p.m. He didn't have to be back home for another hour, which left him time to kill, perhaps to try and wake up and muster the energy to even go home and help his mom out. The day was dragging, and it was taking him down with it. 

He found Mark just where he thought he'd be, in the garage strumming away at his guitar, not playing anything in particular. The door from the kitchen was left hanging open, but the automatic garage door remained closed. Tom's foot steps dragged inside catching Mark's attention who glanced over with a small smile. Mark's features were only illuminated by the display lights on his amp at his feet, blaring the flashing nodes at him. 

"Have you been sitting in the dark? " Tom asked groggily, reaching for a switch to his right. The overhanging bulb provided a dismal amount of light, and Tom's current visual prowess was hazy at best. He wiped at his eyes and strode over to Mark, still lazily dragging his feet. Mark took a moment to watch him walk by, narrowing his eyes as Tom haphazardly stepped over Mark's equipment and somehow managed to not get tangled up in wires and cords. There wasn't exactly a chair or stool he could sit on but there was a metal box a few feet from Mark. He was careful at first, making sure he had his ass lined up just right before letting himself fall on top of it. The momentum of the fall caused him to almost lose balance and had Mark's hand not suddenly appeared for him to grab, he would have fallen right back. 

"Dude, watch out," Mark warned, letting out a nervous laugh. Just behind Tom were some of Mark's dad's tools shoved in a box, some poking out, all dull and rustic in appearance. Tom glanced back with an indifferent frown, glowering faintly at the box then returning his attention back to Mark, curious as to why he had gotten up in the first place.

"I'm alright, what are you doing?" he commented offhandedly, lifting a hand to scratch at the back of his head while he inspected Mark's amp sitting in front of him. Mark stood still a second, tipping his weight slightly to one hip. He felt kind of restless himself, with far too much energy and not enough motivation. 

"I don't really know. Want me to come over to help you and Mrs. DeLonge?" He asked hopefully, looking down at Tom's sleepy face. The mention of going home and working gave Tom a slightly irritable sensation in his gut, and he grimaced while lowering his hand to drop it in his lap.

"Nah it's cool, she's kind of expecting me to actually help and probably won't want company while the house is in 'shambles.' Otherwise I'd say, fuck yeah." He lifted his hands to air quote himself and rolled his eyes, remembering very clearly his mom requesting he come alone. Last thing he needed was her getting upset with him. Mark felt a bit defeated, hoping he could use Tom as an excuse to get out of the house. It was what it was, though. He would have to figure how to occupy himself until Tuesday night. That was only 2 days away. A sigh fell from his lips as he lifted his arms to stretch. He hadn't changed clothes all day and he frowned once he could smell himself. 

"I need a shower, I'm rank," Mark announced as he lowered his arms and shoved a handful of his shirt at Tom's face. Tom all but pushed the man away, waving a hand at the odor invading his nose. 

"Gross! Don't forget to change either," he muttered under a hand he placed over his mouth and nose. Mark laughed amusingly, glancing to his shirt and wondering if he was brave to sniff to the full extent. He finally opted out and swiped the shirt over his head, tossing it into a bin near the wall. 

"I have an idea," he started in a suggestive tone, pausing when he noticed Tom already looking at him. Tom's shoulders appeared tense and there was a layer of exhaustion on his overall demeanor. He looked like he could really use a couple more hours of sleep, or at least some way to relax. Mark stepped closer and kneeled behind Tom, grasping hold of his shoulders and kneading his fingers into the skin. Tom didn't react much at first, waiting to see what he was up to before shooing him away. However, he all but melted into those fingers digging out the knots in his muscles. 

"What's your idea?" he asked through slightly grit teeth, the mix of both pleasure and pain beginning to relax him. Mark continued to work his fingers, slipping them down to Tom's shoulder blades and steadily dropping his hands down Tom's sides.

 

"Well, I stink like shit and need a shower. You're not any better off than I am, we can kill two birds with one stone, take a shower with me," he suggested with a bit of a smile in his words, behind them something a little more cunning. He leaned the front of his body forward enough to push his hands around Tom's lower torso where they had finally descended as he spoke. He smoothed his palms over Tom's stomach and dipped one hand lower to his waist line just over his thigh, letting it linger there while still working his fingers. Tom's body felt firm yet soft beneath Mark's fingers, he hadn't expected to explore this much when he first started, only following every tense muscle. Tom wasn't really there at the moment, his eyes closed as he soaked in the sensations. He felt his body go lax after a while, finally giving to Mark's touch, his shoulders and back tingling with the blood flow his fingers had brought to them.

"I don't stink that bad," he objected to Mark, straightening his back indignantly. This only prompted Mark to lean forward and breathe just over Tom's shoulder, a displeased frown falling on his expression. Tom shot him a look and huffed, turning more to face him. Mark shook his head slowly, the look of bad news written on his face.

"It's cool, I still got that bag you left here last time, it's clean, right?" Mark started to back away, his hands sliding from Tom's body. Tom nodded in agreement, just now remembering himself that he at least had some of his own clean clothes to put on. Mark was rising to his feet now and nudged Tom as he stepped by.

"Come on, got something else of yours." Tom's eyes followed Mark out of the garage and eventually, he was on his feet and following after. A trail of clothes lead him into the bathroom where he found Mark standing in his boxers by the shower stall. Tom leaned in the doorway, folding his arms and chewing on his bottom lip anxiously.

"What else you got?" he asked expectantly, his eyes still following Mark who at this point had removed his boxers and started the shower water. Mark turned his head to him, lifting a hand and motioning him over. It was an odd gesture, Tom wasn't sure what Mark would have for him naked in the middle of his bathroom. He decided to approach him, worried now the male was up to something. He was ready for powder in his face or a handful of soap or even just to be sprayed with water. He knew something was coming, Mark had that plotting look. When he got close enough Mark let out a laugh, amused by Tom's apprehension.

"Don't look so paranoid," he said through his chuckles, not modest in the least about his naked form standing just inches from Tom's clothed body. "You're just gonna get undressed and get in the shower," he finished, gesturing his hands to Tom's clothes. Tom gasped quietly, realizing Mark had been serious about them taking a shower together. Was that normal? He didn't feel up to questioning it much further, only then lifting his shirt and smelling it. He crinkled his nose at the smell, soon after discarding his shirt along with every other article of clothing. Mark had busied himself with some toiletries at the sink when Tom had climbed into the shower, leaving the stall door open.

An abrupt hiss and a string of incoherent curse words from Tom alerted Mark, causing him to rush over and shove himself past Tom to turn the water down a bit. Tom was wincing at the scalding ache on his skin, bursting out in laughter at his own stupidity when Mark had pushed him aside. Mark ran his fingers through his now wet hair, regarding Tom with a partial look of disbelief, a hint of a smile toying on his lips as if he were trying to suppress the urge to laugh along with Tom. Tom shoved himself against the wall, letting his laughter peter out to a small smile. The warm water cascading on him felt relaxing, though it didn't do much to wake him up. Mark noticed Tom's eyes slipping closed, having to step closer to him to get more of the stream from the shower head. 

Tom sighed quietly, opening his eyes just enough to peer at Mark who was watching him through the drops of water sliding down his face. Tom was first to dart his eyes down, trying hide a smile threatening to spread on his lips when Mark had smiled to him. Mark tilted his head and lifted a hand, offering a pouf he grabbed to the taller male who, in his slouched position against the shower wall, was now at his height. 

"Want me to help you or think you can stay awake long enough to clean yourself?" Mark asked as Tom took the fluffy pouf, inspecting it suspiciously. It even had soap suds already lathered up but he couldn't tell if Mark had already used it. He must have dozed off or something, he really felt pretty out of it. 

"Man, I really need to wake up. I'm gonna slip and fall and die," he whined, lazily scrubbing over his skin. He figured out what Mark had done once he smelled the apple fruit stench coming from him now that he rubbed the soap all throughout his body. Not a very clever prank, but Mark was smirking nonetheless. Tom didn't care, he continued to clean himself, then pushed Mark aside to rinse off. He haphazardly tossed the pouf at Mark, who meant to catch it but it slipped right through his grip. He let out a disgruntled noise, bending down to pick it up as it swirled around the drain. Tom glanced down, a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. 

"Oh, you wanna help me wake up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and biting on his lip as Mark jerked his head up towards him in confusion. What Tom hadn't expected was Mark's glance to move to Tom's groin which at this point of Mark leaning over was at eye level. There was a furious blush that flooded Tom's cheeks as he watched Mark's mouth curl into a devious smirk. Mark finally grasped the getaway pouf and straightened himself in front of Tom who was pressing himself against the wall again, trying to put space between them. What's gotten into Tom, Mark wondered. There was an amused grin tugging on his lips as he watched Tom, curiosity getting the best of him. 

"Relax, Tom, need another neck rub or something?" he offered with a wide grin, reaching out his hand to Tom and watching as the younger male seemed to try and retreat but only flinched slightly. 

"No, I'm alright. I was just joking around," he replied with a nervous chuckle. Mark's hand never reached Tom's shoulder, however, instead it dropped down to Tom's waist, touching the skin there lightly as if it were his true destination. He had a toying expression on his entire demeanor. His smiled seemed viperous, his eyes ablaze with sin and devious thoughts he was all but ready to feed. Tom was becoming increasingly nervous as Mark's hand dipped lower, grazing his palm over Tom's flaccid member. He breathed in deeply, staring at Mark with his eyes wide. He didn't know why Mark was touching him, but he wasn't stopping him. Mark's eyes softened, his body coming just a little closer as Tom's cock started to grow in his grip. Tom wasn't protesting, but his face was contorted in sheer disbelief.

"Relax," he repeated, closing his fingers around Tom's girth more firmly. A breath escaped Tom, his body shuddering. "Let me help you," Mark added in a much lower volume with his face near Tom's shoulder. He kept his eyes carefully trained on Tom's, taking in every detail. Tom's cock felt warm in his hand, heating up and continuing to harden as Mark's hand slid up and down its length. Tom should have stopped him before he got too close to him, but it was too late, his body was refusing to heed to anything but Mark's touch, he might as well ride with it while he was being jerked off. 

Mark didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He could only stare at Tom as he squirmed faintly against the hand pleasuring him. Mark was closing in on Tom, wanting to press his body against the others or rub against him but he didn't move except to position his hand in a more natural position. He just wanted to watch Tom’s face contort as he pulled on the younger man's cock. Tom was pinning himself to the wall, his head thrown back and his eyes clenched, unable to even open them at that moment. It felt incredibly good to get a handjob, but having it done by Mark perplexed him to no end, especially considering he was allowing it and enjoying it. It was a relief he had been needing all day. He could barely muster the effort to lift his head and slowly open his eyes to regard Mark whom he found watching him with a heavy gaze. Mark only smiled when those hazel hues fell on him, tempted to kiss him but held his ground, keeping his distance.

"Is this what you have for me," Tom asked in a breath, sucking in his lower lip and biting down hard on it. Mark smirked, flicking his tongue out to slide over his own lips quickly, his eyes trying to avoid Tom's mouth.

"I did say I'd get you next time, just returning a favor," Mark said quietly though his voice never dropped to a whisper. Tom was beginning to feel an intense rush of heat in his groin, letting out a strained moaned as he thrust himself into Mark's grip. Mark's smile grew even more, amused by Tom's enthusiasm. 

“I didn’t think you meant it, oh my god,” Tom breathed, the air in his throat hitching. “We were drunk, you didn’t-.” He couldn’t finish his sentence. Mark had started to play with the head, squeezing and thumbing over it. He was ready to give up and just move in. He wanted to feel Tom's lips on his when Tom came into Mark' hand, but a noise from the other room interrupted his thoughts. People were home. Shit. He twisted his body and attention away from Tom, narrowing his eyes at the sound, his hand slipping just a little from Tom's cock.

He would have to finish him later. Then again, it was just the kind of distraction he needed. Maybe he could stop thinking about Tom's lips, it was probably a good idea to get out of the shower anyway. He started to lose his grip, getting ready to abandon his post when he heard a subtle whine from Tom.

"Wait, I'm almost done, " his voice pleaded to Mark, who snapped his head around to look at Tom oddly. Tom was melting into the sensation, his body tensing and flexing as he felt Mark's grip tighten around him and return to his previous pace, dipping his hand all the way the base of his cock and back to the head. Tom drew in his lips and bit down, having to stifle a low moan and a heavy grunt that followed each pulse of cum spilling over Mark's hand. Mark hadn’t noticed the daze he had fallen in when he initially heard Tom, invoking some very peculiar sensations in his gut the way Tom almost begged. His eyes had traveled down between them, watching his hand work the heated and swollen cock.

He didn’t move his eyes from it, a sense of satisfaction rising in him when he felt Tom’s orgasm erupt between his fingers. Warm drops of cum splashed on his hand but was quickly rinsed away by the stream of warm water still covering half his body. Tom needed a moment to breathe, heaving heavily out and trying to relax his body. He slid his back up against the wall, straightening himself as Mark’s eyes rose to meet his. His hand disappeared from Tom and into the stream of water and to his side absently. They blinked at each other for a few seconds, neither able to articulate even a fragment of a sentence. 

“Asshole,” Tom was first to break their shared silence, pushing past Mark as their shoulders collided and exited the shower. This bewildered Mark, shaking him out of his initial shock and awe. He turned about, shutting the water off and walking out as well, grabbing for a towel to wrap around him. Tom was already drying off, scrubbing at his head and leaning over for his bag Mark had brought in. 

“Wait, what?” Mark shot back, a bit confounded. Tom dug his clothes out, with no particular haste in his actions. 

“You were just going to leave me hanging,” he stated irritably, a hint of a smile playing on his lips as they looked to each other. Mark scoffed, shaking his head. Maybe he was, but it was for a good reason, had nothing to do with his nerves..

“I should get going, dude,” Tom spoke again, slipping his shirt over his head and pulling it down. He had already gotten his pants on and once again was wearing Mark’s shoes. Mark nodded, watching him leave and beginning to dry and dress himself as well. When he was done, he found Tom back in his room throwing his old clothes into his bag. He slung it over his shoulder and turned around, glancing to Mark at the doorway before stepping by. Neither said anything, Mark following Tom as they made their way to the front door. 

Mark took a step ahead of the taller male and reached for the door, pulling it open and gesturing politely. There was a slight tension between them up until now, Tom all but forgetting it as he smiled at Mark’s action. As he reached the mat outside the door, Tom stopped and turned to face Mark, offering a more sincere expression with a bit of sweetness in the smirk he held for the other.

“Thanks, by the way,” he said in a hushed tone, eliciting a small laugh from Mark who bowed his head modestly. He could have sworn Mark was blushing, but it was a bit hard to tell with the way the sun peered in at him and covered his form in a veil of white light. Mark looked up again, his eyes catching Tom’s lips again. There was that urge again. 

“Anytime,” he responded, adding more of a sexul undertone to it than he probably should have. He toyed with the door, nervously tapping his finger before he leaned on it trying to just focus on staying balanced. His heart was racing for some reason, there was some unfulfilled need to try something but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Tom huffed a laugh at Mark, shaking his head as he noticed Mark’s staring. It was a tad perplexing to him, making him wonder exactly what was going through Mark’s head at the moment. Couldn’t be anything good. Tom started to turn when Mark tilted his head and put a finger to his cheek as if pointing to it, and was looking to him expectantly. 

“Get out of here, I’ll see you at the party,” Tom all but laughed, lifting his hand and nudging Mark’s away from his face. Mark laughed as well, looking defeated before smiling and nodding to his friend who was walking backwards now, still smiling and watching Mark.

“Later,” Mark said softly, patting the door with his hand and shutting it as soon as Tom turned away and was down the sidewalk. A heavy sigh fell from his lips, he felt so foolish all the sudden. He couldn’t reason with himself that it was just a joke, he actually did kind of want Tom to kiss him, even a little peck. He smoothed his back against the door.

“Idiot,” he muttered to himself, shaking his head and smiling at nothing in particular. Why didn’t he just kiss him? “Idiot,” he repeated, not sure why that stupid urge wouldn’t dispel already and he could just chalk it up to the heat of the moment. He could have just kissed him. It would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I even tried to be creative with the title. I can't name things very well. If it were a tangible object and alive, I would have named it Bob, it's easy to remember. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
